


Death Stranding: Reconnecting

by stormie92



Category: Death Stranding (Video Games)
Genre: Based on a video game, Connections, Death, Death Stranding - Freeform, Die-Hardman - Freeform, Extinction, Family, Friendship, Hope, Multi, Sam Porter Bridges - Freeform, deadman - Freeform, ps4 game
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-02-08
Updated: 2021-02-08
Packaged: 2021-03-13 16:53:59
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,581
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29281782
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/stormie92/pseuds/stormie92
Summary: Sam Porter Bridges runs errands for Bridges after the death of President Bridget Strand. He is joined with BB, a tool used to help detect BTs, also known as Beach Things. Sam, along with others that he comes into touch with, connect and try to build a better future. A better America. Something better than what they currently have because of the Death Stranding. Can Sam and the others connect? Is it worth it? Or is it all for nothing . . . is the world doomed to have a 6th and final extinction?
Comments: 1
Kudos: 3





	1. The Death of a President

**Author's Note:**

> A friend of mine mentioned that she would totally read Death Stranding if it were a book but considering there isn't one, I wanted to try and write some fanfiction. I am going to try and follow the game closely for the most part. Some parts may be made up by me and those parts I will make known. More than likely I will add in those parts after the ending from the game. 
> 
> Obviously, I do not own Death Stranding. The characters used in the game were created by Hideo Kojima and his company/writers. 
> 
> This is all for fun. Enjoy.

There was a bang that led to life and death and then life again. This world has had a beginning and an end 5 times. And now the 6th is upon us. A 6th extinction . . . the big finale. This one is wat we will call a game over.

Sam Porter Bridges sighed as he made his way up the cliff. He was struggling to stay balanced due to the weight of the packages he needed to deliver. Almost tripping, Sam paused and looked up at the sky. The sun disappeared and the rain began to fall, he groaned, since this rain was now known as Timefall since the Death Stranding happened. Whatever the Timefall touched, it ruined. And he could not allow his packages to be ruined.  
“Shit! I need to find a place to hole up in until the passes” he mumbled as he quickly adjusted his straps to the heavy load he was carrying. He looked around and saw a cave near the top of the slope.  
“Great” he whispered as he ran up to it. Sam took the heavy load off his back and sat it down on the ground. He walked to the entrance of the cave and looked out at the view. However, something caught his eye. He leaned over and saw it was a photograph that belonged to him.  
“Strange” he thought as he grabbed it. In the photo were 2 women and Sam, standing in the middle of them. The woman to Sam’s right was pregnant. A single Timefall drop fell onto the face of the pregnant woman and blurred it, almost erasing her face from the photograph. Sam softly touched the picture.

A breeze blew pass him and he turned when he heard a woman speak softly.

“No matter how hard we try . . . . we cannot escape the past, can we?” She grinned.  
“What the hell are you doing here?” Sam groaned while he walked back to his gear.  
The woman shrugged “Same as you, I suppose. Waiting out the rain.”  
"Well, can't you do that elsewhere?"  
"It'll be over soon and then we can go our separate ways. Until then, I am Fragile."  
"I'm Sam" he scoffed. He was about to grab his gear but Fragile quickly grabbed him and yanked him to the wall of the cave. Sam yanked away, feeling the burn her hands had left, his eyes started to water.  
"What the h-"  
Fragile put her index finger to lips. Carefully, she pointed around the room. Softly she whispered "Can you see them?"  
Sam shook his head no.  
"I can" she replied. 

Growling was heard now getting closer and closer to the two of them. A loud thud slammed down in front of them leaving a giant handprint. And then another and another. . . Black, tar like handprints covered the area surrounding where they huddled. The BT stopped in front of the spot where the two were hiding. Frantically, the two held their breath and remained quiet until the thing left. Fragile and Sam knew how to survive but still fear was written in their eyes.  
Once they knew it was safe and sound, they let out an exhale.  
Fragile grinned "That was a close one. The timefall has stopped as well. Guess I'll be see you, Sam." And with that, she left in the blink of an eye. Sam grabbed his pack and put it on. Before he left the cave he touched the right side of his chest where he had slipped the photo that had found him.

You cannot escape your past.  
Especially now . . . where the worlds of the living and dead collide. 

Sam hurried to the destination and scanned in the delivery.  
"Thank you for your service, Sam Porter Bridges" the robotic voice spoke.  
Another voice spoke up too "Sam? My name is Deadman and I need your help. I work for Bridges . . and well, I need you to do a delivery for me. If you accept you will be delivering much needed medication to someone who is very ill. It would be greatly appreciated."  
"I'll do it . . . where do I go?"  
The medication came packaged and Sam strapped it safely onto him. Once again, he hurried to deliver the package to the person who so badly needed it.  
"Sam, Sam, he's our man" Sam said to himself while he traveled. Thankfully for him, this journey was easier than the last because the destination was nearby and no where near BT land.  
In and out, he figured. Easy as can be. 

It did not take him long to reach the ward where the person was needing the medication. He followed instructions and soon ended up in an area of the Bridges Building where medical professionals stood.  
"Ah, Sam!! Sooner than expected" a mans voice said. "It's me, Deadman! Anyway . . . we will take the package from you and give it to the woman who needs it. You, on the other hand? Have been requested to see someone before the woman."  
Sam gazed at the man "Why would I want to see the woman?"  
"She asked to see you . . . You will learn why soon. I promise."  
The doctors took the package from Sam and went on their way to begin administering the medication. 

Sam followed and entered into a room where he was told to wait.  
Not long after a man entered "Sam, it's good to see you again".  
Sam looked the man over "Die-hardman?"  
"It's been awhile, Sam" he replied to Sam and tried to greet him with a hug. Sam backed away. Die-hardman put his arms down swiftly.  
"Sam . . . We need to talk . . . It's about the President."  
"No, I am not doing this. There is no president, alright? There is no America . . . Nothing, it's all gone."  
"There is still a President and if you let us talk . . . there could be a future. Please, Sam. Just listen."  
"Fine" Sam stood still and let the man in the mask speak.  
Die-hardman told him about how the President has been sick and they need help to finish what she had started, to build bridges and connections . . . And that is why Sam was requested. The President had asked to see Sam himself because she knew deep down that he would be able to help. She had faith.  
"Now, listen Sam, she's bad . . . She does not have much left and so with that, don't give much attitude. Listen. And then you can decided after, alright? Remember Sam, she's not only the President but your mother as well."  
Die-hardman opened the door "Madame President, Sam is here". 

Her voice was weak "Oh good, Sam, come here". She tried to push herself up to see him better but was too tired to do so. Sam got closer to her.  
"Sam. . . I'm dying."  
"And that's suppose to be my problem?"  
"Sam" she whimpered "America will need a new President. Someone to help bring us together again. To-"  
He shook his head "No, no, no. I don't do politics. I just deliver. Why not ask Amelie? She would do just fine."  
"We cannot get to her, Sam. . . If that were to happen, someone would need to get to her. That would involve continuing this work of mine. Of ours" she pulled herself up and grabbed onto Sam tightly. He tried shaking her off but she latched on with her other arm, holding onto him. "Sam, please . . . please, Sam."  
Accidently, Sam stepped backwards and the two of them tumble. President Bridget Strand, with what strength she had left, touched Sam one last time.  
"Sam, please, help us become whole again" and with that she was gone.  
Her handprints remained on his flesh . . . an agreement . . . a contract to help rebuild America. 

Medical teams rushed in and tried to bring the President back to life but it was too late. She was gone. Diehardman and Deadman entered the room.  
"Sam, please . . . just help us with this task. Look at your body. That is basically a signature of agreement. Help us rebuild the network and connect us. It's what she would want and Amelie too."  
Deadman looked at the body bag that was being zipped "we have more important things at hand. Sam, you need to deliver her body to the incinerator before she necrotizes. We cannot afford another void out."  
Sam stood at the doors waiting for them open. The body of President Bridget Strand was strapped onto his back . . . America's last President. His mother. Although the two have had a rocky relationship, Sam had to admit, he was broken. No matter what happened between the two, they were still family. Right? He glanced down at the cuffs Deadman gave to him. Cuffs that would put him in touch with the workers at Bridges and give him directions. Diehardman told Sam where the incinerator would be located. The doors open and Sam was on his way. Deadman's voice broke through over the cuffs "Sam, we don't need to tell you what will happen if you don't get to the incinerator in time. Be safe. Get it done."

The trek was long and hard. The incinerator was located in the mountains and away from the cities so that when the bodies were burned the ashes would not reach the cities. He entered the building and checked in with the cuffs. The incinerator opened up, carefully Sam took her off his back and placed her onto the table. It lowered itself into the floor and it closed up, letting the flames rise up and burn away her body so that the people would be safe. Deadman once again came over the cuffs "Sam, in the bag we gave to you, there is a BB. It failed to do its job so it has been decommission. It needs to be burn too". Sam opened the bag and took out the BB. He studied it "Naw, you want me to . . ."  
"Sam, it is just a tool. It no longer works."  
Sam shook his head. He grabbed the connectors on his suit and placed them inside the BB units case. If he was going to get rid of this thing, he wanted to make sure that it served no purpose. Just then the unit started working and went off. The odradek connected to BB and Sam popped up alerting him to dangers coming.  
"Hey Deadman, you hear me? This thing works . . . They're here."

The odradek's beeping became louder. Sam exhaled, his breath now visible, he looked down at the BB unit "We're not alone". Big, black tar handprints started to appear around the room they were in. They grew closer and closer, Sam inhaled and began to walk towards the exit. If he moved slowly and held his breath long enough, he could possibly escape the BTs. While in a rush, stupidly, Sam tripped and exhaled. The BTs gathered around Sam. Black tar oozed all over around his feet and tar like people arose from it, grabbing onto his ankles as they tried to pull him down. With all his might he shook and kept moving forward towards the piece of land not covered in the tar like substance. He escape and began to run as fast as he could. Stopping, he glanced behind him to breathe a sigh of relief. They were in the clear.  
"That was a close one, Sam!" Deadman said "Come back this way. We need to talk."  
"Yeah, yeah" Sam grumbled while he glance at BB. 

"On my way."


	2. Beach Things

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A description of Beach Things, or BTs, that you will find.

BTs 

The worlds of the living and the dead were never meant to collide. When one dies, their soul is meant to pass on . .. not remain stranded where they once were. The afterlife is meant to bring peace for both the deceased and the families. This all changed though when the Death Stranding happened.   
It started with the death of an infant. A child who was killed while trying to be protected by its father. The entity who controls the gates of the living and dead felt for the child . . . and so therefore broke a code and revived the child. When the child was brought back to life, it led to a serious of events that would change the course of history. The bring back of this child led to the Death Stranding. Its revival was unnatural and it upset the balance of the two worlds. In ways it ripped apart the thin veil that separated us all. Explosion's happened all over America. Many people died. And America was no longer great.   
Those living that have (or as some would say, suffer) from DOOMS, can see or at least sense the presence of a BT. If one has a BB, a bridge baby, they can not only sense but see the BTs as well. Some humans have been said to be able not only see but also have the ability to control the BTs.   
Now, when people die, they are stranded here instead of finding peace in the afterworld. They are called beach things, or BTs. When a person dies, he or she, must be cremated so that the body does not necrotize. Necrotizing leads to void-outs and void-outs lead to more death which in return brings forth more BTs. BTs are the last thing the world needs more of. Although dead, they are dangerous. If you are heard by them, they will gather around you and form a pool of tar, bodies will rise and try to take you with them. It is always in your best interest to be quiet and alert, lest, you become one of them. 

There are two types of BTs. Gazers, they hunt for living. You can tell a gazer is near by the black tar handprints they leave as they search the areas. Gazers are sensitive to sound and if they hear someone, they will target it and move in quickly. You can find Gazers in areas where Timefall is occuring. There are two types of gazers, adults and infants. Their strength depends on the areas and chiral activity. If the Gazers catch you, a black tar will form around your feet and ankles, the BTs will grab you and try to pull you down. You can try with all your strength to move and free yourself but try to not get too exhausted. Now, if you are unable to free yourself, they will pull you down and you will be pushed into an area where you will get into a confrontation with what is known as a Catcher.   
Catchers are larger BTs. When a Catcher appears the surrounding area will turn into a sea of tar. Rubble will float, buildings will rise and sink, and you will struggle to move. You can run away, or at least try . . . and if you have any BT weapons, you can choose to fight it. They are incredibly strong though so if you choose to fight, be warned . . . You could wear yourself out faster than you can destroy the Catcher. These come in different forms . . lions, dolphins, whales, oh my. 

A fair warning? If a Catcher catches you and kills you? A void-out will happen. And that is the last thing anyone wants.

Rules when it comes to BTs:

1.) Be silent.  
2.) Don't breathe.   
3.) Try to not move. While moving and holding your breath, you will use up more energy and end up exhaling.   
4.) Fight if you can.

Worse comes to worse, run fast. 

5.) Do NOT cause void-outs. 

Void-out happens? 

(Game over.)


End file.
